My Favorite
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Inuyasha's on guard duty tonight and as he watches his friends, he lets his mind wander to his favorite things.


**Summary: **Inuyasha's on guard duty tonight and as he watches his friends, he lets his mind wander to his favorite things.

**Warnings:** None

**Ratings:** K

**Pairings:** Hinted Inuyasha/Kagome, hinted Miroku/Sango

**A/N:** After months (or is it years?) of waiting, here is a new story. All my inspiration seemed to return at 3 am while I was reading, above all things, a sasunaru fic! Oh well, I think it turned out pretty good. Better than I had expected. So enjoy! Review if you want to, it doesn't usually matter much to me. Although I do like when people comment on my work, good or bad. The good makes me feel better, and the bad tells me what I need to improve on. :)

* * *

**My Favorite**

The sun had set hours ago and Inuyasha, as usual volunteered for night watch. He took his place in the treetop closest to the campground. He glanced down from his place high in the trees to steal a peak at his favorite things.

First was the small young kit snuggled deeply into Kagome's arms as he slept. Inuyasha felt his lips lift up in a tiny smile as he watched the two. The small boy was his favorite little kitsune. Granted, he did not know many kitsunes, but still he figured that even if he had only known kitsunes, the kit would still be his favorite.

Next was the stupid monk laying somewhat closer to the demon slayer than Inuyasha remembered him being when his friends had fallen asleep. The monk would sure have hell to pay tomorrow when the woman awoke face to face with the lech. Even though he was indeed a lecher, Inuyasha still considered him as his best friend. Though he did manage to get Inuyasha into even more trouble than he normally would have expected, especially for being a monk, but he liked the guy regardless. Miroku was definitely his favorite monk. It still didn't fail to amuse him that the monk got slapped on a daily basis for that wandering hand of his.

Little Kirara lay between the two humans. Normally he had a thing about cats, but Inuyasha tolerated her. For one, she was protective of all of her friends, and if she considered Inuyasha a friend, he figured he may as well, consider he one as well. And she was the only one who didn't yell at him for doing stupid things. (Not that he actually did stupid things.) He was grateful for the silence she gave him, save for the soft mewling. Though he had to admit, the only reason she didn't yell at was probably because she couldn't. And she helped him when he was learning to use the tetsaiga, he could never forget that. Yes, Kirara was his favorite demon-cat, he thought with a smile.

Sango was next in his line of vision. His favorite demon slayer. Not that he actually liked many demon-slayers, but she was different. She was one tough woman, both physically and emotionally. Inuyasha held a large amount of respect for his demon slayer friend. Being able to go on through the death of her entire village, including her father and younger brother, and having her younger brother recover only to completely forget who she was, Inuyasha was sure that he would never have been able to do half the things that she had done. Inuyasha was glad to have her as a friend, especially with the fact of her being a demon slayer and him being a half-demon.

Inuyasha heard a loud thud down below him and cursed at himself for letting his mind wander. He jumped down from his tree, only to spot a still sleeping Sango, clutching her giant boomerang tightly on one end, as the other was connected to the monk head. His hand lying suspiciously close the slayer's bottom half. Inuyasha gulped loudly. Yup, he was definitely glad to have her as his friend and not his enemy.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to head back up to his lookout post when he spotted Kagome. He turned back and walked to her and crouched down. He only stopped when his face was inches from hers. Kagome, now she was something different. He smiled as he looked across her face. All the things they have been through, even before they had met his other friends. And she was still here, even through all the pain they had shared. And she was still his. Though she would have sat him if she had heard him call her _his_. But she _was_ his. His favorite of all.

He leaned even closer when he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He nearly jump out of his skin when she reach up and wrapped her arms around him, careful of the kit, even in her sleep. Inuyasha felt his face heat up at the closeness of the two of them. His breath stilled as he noticed that her eyes had begun to shift. She was waking up!

"Mmmm…puppy." Inuyasha heard her mumble out loud. He glared down at her before jerking away and loudly yelling as he pointed his finger down at her.

"I AM NOT A PUPPY!" He yelled, waking up the sleeping girl, as well as the rest of his friends. He glared down with a blush staining his cheeks as he turned and jumped up back into his tree, grumbling the entire way.

Kagome watched, stunned, as the man she loved jumped into his tree. What had just happened? She turned to her friends with a questioning gaze, only to have her same gaze returned. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara finally shrugged, as they seemed to have passed it off as just another one of Inuyasha's strange outbursts. She glanced down at the now sleeping kit in her arms as her friends returned back to the sleeping places, Sango moving noticeably farther from where she found she had been sleeping so close to the monk.

Kagome let a smile grace her face as she thought about Inuyasha. He had been wrong.

He was her favorite puppy.


End file.
